


Stupid

by targaryens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryens/pseuds/targaryens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble. Also this is my contribution for the Arya x Gendry week. I know there are themes and stuff like that, but I'm not good with this things. This came up in my head and I wrote it. Anyways, hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

They were lying on the big bed, catching their breath, for the fifth time that night they were trying to breathe normally. They hadn't seen each other for a month, and Arya couldn't get enough. She wanted him, all of him, all for her. 

She sighed, absentmindedly whispering his name.

"I love your voice." He said after several minutes, his breath still uneasy. 

"Do you?" She tried to keep her voice steady.

"I do. Specially when you say you love me." 

He turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She laughed against his chest, happiness taking over her. She had finally won all the obstacles of life, she was finally with her Gendry. The feeling spreading  in her was overwhelming, it made her feel in peace.

"what are you smiling at?"

"This." She kissed the spot just over his heart. "Us."

Pulling away to look into his eyes, Arya let her heart speak.

"I never thought this would happen. I thought you would give up on me after everything I put you through."

"You didn't put me through anything." His expression became serious, but his voice was as soft as it could be. "Life complicates things, but in the end we found our way back to each other." 

"You are so cheesy!" She laughed. He shrugged.

"It's your fault."

Arya sat up, ignoring how his eyes went from her face to her bare breasts, as the blanket fell from her shoulders.

"My fault?"

With that stupid smirk of his, he tried to sit too, but Arya shoved him down.

"You make me stupid."

"You've always been stupid."

"That's right." He smiled. And suddenly she was under him, his hands on her wrists; Arya couldn't tell how or when he became faster than her.

"I don't care if I'm the cheesiest or stupidest man alive, as long as I'm with you."

Arya couldn't help but smile. She claimed he was the stupid one, but _she_ was the stupid one, acting like a giggling, blushing little girl every time she was with him. In the end, she didn't really care.

"I love you." She found herself whispering, longing to hear the words back.

He arched his brows.

"Now who's stupid?" 

Hooking her leg behind his knee, she flipped them over, looking at him with her superior gaze.

"You will always be the stupid one."

He smiled, leaning up to kiss her.

"We'll always be the stupid ones."

"Agree." She smiled into his lips.

And they stood there all day; laughing and kissing and teasing, just being silly and stupid. And they didn't care about anything else. They were happy.


End file.
